


Three is Better (than One)

by ToAStranger



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: "This little bitch is tonight's toy," Billy says, walking over, hooking a finger through the loop at the front of Steve's collar and pulling until Steve's stumbling up onto his feet; he smacks a hand onto Steve's ass and laughs as Steve yelps and staggers forward a step.  "Her pussy is already nice and ready for you."***Or: oh God, oh God, I can't believe I wrote this, oh God





	Three is Better (than One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/gifts).



> WARNING: this is a gangbang fic. It's filthy. There are spoilers in the note at the bottom, but I do just wanna state:   
> 1) holy shit, I'm sorry  
> 2) it SEEMS nonconsensual but I PROMISE it's not  
> 3) holy SHIT, I'm SO sorry

The smoke is thick and the base is thicker. He'll need it, if the night goes the way he wants it. 

The room he picked isn't the prettiest, but it's clean and crisp and both the carpet and bed are soft. It's why he selected it out of all the others options. 

Something  _ too nice _ would've spoiled the mood. Something filthy would've had them both calling it before it had even begun. 

There's an animal under Billy's skin. Something clawing, something agitated. He knows he's just anxious. Ready to get started. 

There's a knock on the door that has him shoving off of the dresser where he was leaning, stubbing out the cigarette in the ashtray on the corner before he yanks it open with an easy smile. 

"Boys," he says, stepping as, letting the two of them in-- buddies from college, discrete and hung and perfect for this. "Come on in. The entertainment is waiting on the bed."

This. This is the part he loves. 

He shuts the door and paces in enough to see their faces -- eyes wide, pupils blown; desire and shock and awe plain-- when they spot him. When they spot  _ Steve _ . 

Steve who's sitting on the edge of the bed, already breathing heavy. Who's wrapped up in nothing but a blindfold, a collar, and black lace. Panties, and stockings held up by the strain of elastic garters. Arms bound simply behind his back. Cock already half hard. 

So fucking pretty. 

Billy can't wait to see him  _ wrecked. _

" _ Jesus, _ Hargrove." One of the guys breathes. 

"This little bitch is tonight's toy," Billy says, walking over, hooking a finger through the loop at the front of Steve's collar and pulling until Steve's stumbling up onto his feet; he smacks a hand onto Steve's ass and laughs as Steve yelps and staggers forward a step. "Her pussy is already nice and ready for you."

They both stare. Billy doesn't blame them. Steve's a lovely thing to look at and a better thing to fuck. 

"You know the rules?" He asks them; they nod, but Billy's knows they know; he wouldn't have let them in without making sure; they know he'll be watching the entire time. "Then let's party."

***

Rough is okay.  _ Rough  _ is  _ perfect.  _ Steve deserves it rough; he was asking for it, after all. 

With his mouth and those big, pretty eyes. He  _ was asking for it.  _

"Shit, this pussy is  _ tight,"  _ one of the guys says, hand down the back of Steve's panties, fingers shoved deep in him, making Steve's knees wobble. 

The other sinks his fingers into Steve's hair and yanks his head back, thumbing at the red painted on Steve's lips. "And this  _ mouth.  _ Made for cock. You want my cock, sweetheart?"

Steve tries to say  _ no.  _ Billy knows he tries to say  _ no _ . But his mouth is forced open, metal wedged in to keep him from  _ biting _ , drool already rolling down his chin as he breathes out a soft, " _ nuhh."  _

He watches as they force Steve onto the bed. As they manhandle him onto his knees, at the edge, and he waits there, blind and helpless. As one of them kneels behind him and braces his hands on Steve's forearms as he tries to lurch back, and the other stands in front, cock out and hard in front of Steve's face, hand fisted in his hair and pressing at the back of his head. As the guy feeds his cock into Steve's open mouth.

Steve sputters, jerking, but they both have a firm hold on him. They both make him take the length of it past his lips faster than they probably should as Steve lets out a muffled sound, squirming, shuddering.

Billy lights up another cigarette as the guy chokes Steve on his cock and  _ holds  _ him there. Spit rolling down his chin, shoulders wiggling as he strains, coughing and gagging. Then, as they pull him off to let him gasp, Billy breathes in, and they do it again. 

" _ Fuck _ ," one of them says. 

Billy can't help but agree. 

"Takes it like a pro," the guy buried balls deep says, groaning and pulling Steve back again by the hair. "Like a cock hungry  _ slut _ ."

And then he starts fucking Steve's face. 

Shallow at first. Grip tight in Steve's hair. Then faster and faster. Billy can see the drool dripping down onto the sheets; the tears escaping from behind the blind fold. 

Billy's finished his cigarette by the time he starts fucking Steve's throat. Hips flexing, grunts filling the air under the sound of Steve's muffled, wet noises. 

"Gonna fuckin'-- cum down her throat," he groans. "Better take it. Better swallow all of it."

Steve jerks as cock slams deep in his mouth. Whines as his throat is filled, and the dude behind him reaches forward to pinch his nose, and then his throat works and works and  _ works _ as the guy unloads and then pulls away with a curse. Comes away as Steve coughs and hacks and gasps, shuddering and covered in a sheen of sweat. 

The guy behind Steve catches him easy. Drags him back against his chest and groans. 

"Perfect little slut, isn't she?" he asks. "Look. Her clit is all swollen just from blowing you."

Straining in his panties, Steve's cock is hard and weeping at the tip. 

Billy stamps out his cigarette and pads over, dropping to his knees by the bed. Pries Steve's thighs open and cooes.

"You wanna cum, pretty girl? You think you've earned it?" 

And then he's got his mouth on Steve's prick through his panties. Tasting the tang of him; the sweetness; the musk. He feels Steve's cock kick under his lips and  _ sucks  _ at the underside of it. 

Steve  _ wails. _

"Oh, fuck, yeah," the guy on the bed breathes, reaching around, holding Steve tight as he thrashes and bucks-- pinching and pulling and playing with his nipples. "Make her cum, Hargrove. Wanna see her make a mess."

"Move," Billy says. 

When he does, Billy muscles Steve into his back, gets his hands under his thighs, and practically bends him in half. Steve grunts, squirming, breath short. 

" _ Nuhh,"  _ Steve's voice is rough, high,  _ desperate  _ as his toes curl and Billy shoves his panties up over his ass, leaving his cock trapped and leaking.  _ "Pleeh, pleeh, stahhh." _

"Look at how wet this pretty, little pussy is," Billy says, giving the pert curve of his ass a smack, grinning as Steve spasms, as he keens. "Gonna eat this pussy out and make you cum all over yourself, pretty girl."

Billy's always been good with his mouth. With his tongue. He doesn't disappoint, now. 

The other two watch as Steve strains and struggles. As Billy licks into him and opens him up with his tongue. 

He makes the prettiest sounds as Billy fucks his tongue in and out. Keens so pretty. Begs in breaths and slurs. Bucks and squirms until his voice comes louder,  _ faster _ .

When Steve cums, it's  _ breathtaking.  _

He shudders through it, quaking and clenching, spilling out into his panties and onto his own stomach. Sobbing. It's  _ glorious.  _

Billy smacks his ass again as he pulls away, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand with a laugh. "What a fucking  _ slut." _

"Like a bitch in heat," one of them says. 

"Wanna feel how tight that sweet cunt is?" Billy asks. 

" _ Fuck,  _ yeah."

"Have at it."

He doesn't even give Steve a second to  _ settle.  _

Knees up onto the bed, between the spread of Steve's thighs, and hauls him close by the thighs. Reaches down and rips Steve's panties with a harsh  _ yank _ until they're nothing but  _ scraps _ .

Billy's nose wrinkles up. He sits back against the headboard and watches as the guy lines up and  _ drives in.  _ Right to the hilt. 

Steve's back bows right off the bed. 

He shouts, voice breaking, and Billy watches him as the guy goes still, balls deep, in him. Watches the way Steve's stomach clenches. The way he heaves in breath after breath. The way he shakes his head  _ no. _

And then the guy is moving. Relentless. Driving in and out as he groans. 

"Best fucking pussy I've ever had," he says. 

Billy grins. Steve thrashes. 

_ "Ahh-- ahh, pleehhh, ah!"  _

It doesn't take long for the guy to pick up the pace. To scoop up Steve's knees and shove them against his chest so he can drive  _ deeper, faster.  _ Panting over Steve like he's trying to drill him into the mattress. 

The bed groans under them as they move. Steve's making those high, pretty sounds, soft cock weeping against his belly. The blindfold is soaked. There's drool running down his cheek. 

Billy palms himself through his jeans.

"Gonna cum in this pussy, babe. Knock you right up. Bet you'd like that, huh?" 

Steve strains, a punched out whine catching in his throat as the guy picks up the pace. 

"Gonna fuckin'--  _ breed  _ this, ah-- bitch," he says, and then slams home and  _ groans.  _

Billy watches Steve spasm on the bed. Watches him go limp as he whimpers from the back of his throat. 

Like he's giving up. 

The guy laughs as he pulls back, withdrawing much slower than he entered, and pounds his knuckles with his friend as cum leaks out of Steve's twitching rim. 

"I want a turn with her pussy," the other guy says. "You wanna take her mouth, Hargrove? It's fucking  _ gold."  _

Billy smiles. "Not yet."

***

Billy's gotta say, he's impressed with their stamina. It's like, when one guy finishes, the second takes his place. Using Steve's ass and mouth, sometimes at the same time, pushing him into whatever position they want him, and  _ taking.  _ Cumming into him, threatening to  _ breed _ him, every time.

Steve's face down, ass up on the bed as the guy unloads in him  _ again.  _ Billy honestly doesn't know how many times, but there's cum rolling down Steve's thighs, one of the garters has snapped, and a stocking is bunched at Steve's right knee. 

At some point, one of them mopped up Steve's spend with the ratty remnants of his pretty panties and stuffed them into his mouth. His hair is matted and there's a fine tremor running up and down his body. 

"Keep it all in, pretty girl." Billy tells him, petting at his hair, stroking soft as he watches the guy withdraw. "Wanna make sure it  _ takes,  _ don't we? Wanna knock that pretty pussy up?"

Steve  _ whines.  _

"Tighten up," Billy coos, kissing his temple. "Don't waste it. Nobody wants to fuck a loose pussy, baby."

"You're sick, Hargrove." One of them says, chugging some water off to the side. "I might have to tap out." 

"Suit yourself," Billy says, then turns his gaze on the other guy. "You in for another round?" 

"Yeah, man. You know it."

"Line up, then. I'm taking her mouth."

Off to the side, he hears a groan. 

Steve whines again, long and low, and Billy grins as he pulls the soaked panties free and Steve sucks in a stuttering gasp. 

"You like the sound of that, pretty girl? Keeping my cock warm while he breeds your pussy?" 

" _ Nuhh,"  _ Steve breathes, struggling anew, but his cock is still hard from the last round; it must be  _ painful _ , he's cum so many times already.  _ "Pleehhh, nu-- ahh!"  _

Steve jerks forward with a cry as he's slammed from behind. The guy groans, slapping Steve's ass, and grins.

"Still tight," he says. 

"She'll be tighter while she's choking on my dick," Billy says, eyes narrowed. "Watch the goods, would you?"

"Sorry, man."

Billy works his cock out as Steve shakes his head, trying to arch away. "Don't be  _ sorry,  _ just fucking  _ watch it." _

Then, he's pressing into Steve's mouth. Holding him by the hair, groaning as he slides into hot, wet perfection. Thumbing away some spit at the corner of Steve's mouth, lipstick long gone. 

He's still fucking  _ perfect.  _

The guy buried in his ass starts moving, and then it's all downhill from there. 

Between the two of them, railing Steve's ass and fucking his mouth, there's not much Steve can do. He's still bound all nice and pretty. Still blindfolded and vulnerable. Bouncing on their dicks like a goddamn toy. 

Billy's never been so turned on in his  _ life.  _ Not with Steve choking on him, sputtering and keening, moans muffled and bubbly and wet. Not with watching Steve get pounded into, bucking and twitching, already so damn full he's  _ dripping. _

The guy watching seems to agree-- because as much as he said he was tapping out, he's stroking himself back up to full length, again. 

Billy's been pent up, though. Been holding it, waiting for the right moment, and he's quick to buck into Steve's throat and finish there-- groaning low and long and holding Steve's head down. 

He hears him gag. Hears him choke. Hears him sputter and then snort with a cut off wail. 

When he pulls back, Steve's got cum dribbling out his  _ nose. _

"Oh,  _ ffuuckkk _ , pretty girl." He rasps, as Steve hacks, and tips his chin up to kiss his cheek. "Such a good girl. Take it so well."

He's guiding Steve up, pressing up under his chest, changing the angle that he's getting fucked. It makes him sob in Billy's ear. Makes him buck and jack forward like he's trying to fold himself away from it. 

" _ Jesus,  _ this pussy is tight." The guy says, gripping Steve's hips, driving in hard and then just grinding there at that angle. 

_ "Pleehpleehpleeh,"  _ Billy hears, hushed in his ear, and rubs at where Steve's stomach almost seems to bulge out a little, just below his navel. 

He's so  _ full.  _ Pumped full of their cum. Bet it  _ aches.  _ Bet it feels so  _ hot.  _

"Feel how much is in you, baby girl?" He asks, grinning,  _ pressing;  _ Steve makes a punched out noise in his ear. "Such a slut, huh? Cumming from this? From us using your pussy. From us  _ breeding  _ you."

Steve mewls and  _ shudders.  _ Billy presses at the little swell in his belly. 

"I want her pussy, again." The guy off to the side says. 

"Um, it's kinda _ busy _ ."

"I bet she could take both."

Suddenly, Steve is  _ stiff _ in Billy's hold.  _ "Ehloww. Ehhlow!"  _

He snaps his fingers, twice, and Billy is instantly gentling his hands and baring his teeth. " _ Stop. _ "

The guy fucking Steve  _ freezes.  _ Panting. Trembling with the effort. 

Billy eyes him for a second. Then, he cradles the back of Steve's head. Fumbles, and then unclasps the bit keeping his mouth open. 

It falls to the bed with a  _ bounce.  _

"Baby?" he asks, voice soft. "You okay? You hurt?"

_ "No,"  _ Steve's own voice is almost nonexistent. "Not hurt."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Billy asks, kissing his temple, his sweaty brow, pushing his hair back. 

Steve's taken this. Taken  _ all  _ of this. Let Billy treat him like a toy and pass him around. If he wants to stop, right now, they fucking  _ will. _

"Can't--" Steve pauses, throat working, and he gives a little shake of his head. "Can't take two, Billy."

They'd talked about this. About what boundaries there were for this, right here, and Steve had, originally, confessed to Billy in the heat of the night that he  _ wanted  _ to. That he wanted to be totally and completely filled. 

He's obviously overwhelmed, but if he doesn't want to, Billy won't  _ make  _ him. 

"You sure?" He asks, just in case. "I'll be right here. Tommy and Jonathan won't hurt you."

Steve hesitates. Then, he shudders. 

"Want to," he whispers. "Scared."

Billy nods. "How about this, huh? Leave your mouth free, try it, and the second it's too much, color out and we'll finish up, just you and me." 

Steve hesitates, again.

"I'll be right here, baby. I won't let anything hurt you." Billy says, firm, vehement. 

Slowly, after a long second, Steve nods. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Can we-- I wanna change positions."

"You got it," Billy says, and then he's gesturing with his head.

Carefully-- oh, so  _ carefully _ \-- Tommy pulls back  _ slow.  _ Eases out of him, and rubs apologetically at Steve's lower back when he whines. 

Cum dribbles down Steve's thighs. His cock twitches between his legs. He buries his face against Billy's throat and  _ moans. _

"So good, baby. Wanna keep being a good girl?" Billy asks. 

Steve groans, shivering, and nods and snaps his fingers three times even as he says, "no, daddy,  _ please.  _ Please, don't make me."

Rolling his shoulders, Billy hides his smile in Steve's hair. 

"Gotta fill that pussy up, though, baby girl. You're wasting so much cum." Billy clicks his tongue. "Slutty girls like you? There's only one use,  _ baby _ ." 

It doesn't take long to get Tommy laid out on the bed. To get Steve straddling him and then sinking back down onto his cock. 

Steve arches, gasping out, and Tommy groans and pets up his thighs. Keeps still for him, as Steve readjusts. Glances at Billy, waiting for the okay. 

Shuffling close, Billy gets one arm over Steve's chest and the other behind him. He leans him forward, just a little, kissing his shoulder. 

"Gotta get you ready to take two cocks in this tight pussy, baby." Billy tells him, and Jonathan is there at his side with a tube of lube and a grim little smile. "Gonna make you feel so good, yeah? Fill you up like the perfect little slut you are." 

Steve whimpers, head hanging in defeat. He shudders as he undoubtedly feels Billy's slick fingertips pressing at his rim. 

He's tight, sure, but they've done this before. Billy's stretched him wide on toys, on fingers and cock, and Billy's  _ definitely  _ thicker than Tommy. It helps that Steve's been so  _ thoroughly _ used, tonight. He hardly needs it. The fingers or the lube. 

Still, Steve thrashes a little and bares his teeth. Gasps out as Billy works in one finger; two;  _ three.  _

"Stop, please--  _ ahh, I can't _ \-- daddy, I can't--" Steve's shaking his head; he's just  _ shaking _ , trembling on Tommy's cock, and still playing the game. "Please, stop--"

Billy nods his head, and Tommy groans. He grips Steve's thighs and bucks up. Grunts as Steve cries out, sharp, and strains against his bonds. Billy feels him clamp down, but it's still good. He doesn't color out. 

Tommy starts fucking up in earnest. Deep but slow. Billy keeps Steve spread over him and his fingers at the same time. 

" _ Pleasepleassse--  _ it's--  _ too much. Too much _ ." 

Steve's breath is ragged. His cock bobbing as Tommy moves under him. 

Billy gestures at Jonathan with a swing of his head. He pulls his fingers free, hand still over Steve's chest, and watches Jonathan slick up. Tommy spreads his legs, grunting as Jonathan shuffles in closer. 

Then, Jonathan leans in and kisses at Steve's shoulder blade. Then, he  _ bites.  _

Then, as Steve is crying out, Jonathan's working  _ in.  _ Pressing forward as Tommy withdraws, steady and sure, until the head of his cock  _ pops  _ in alongside Tommy's. Spreading Steve  _ wide. _

"Oh, fuck--  _ ohfuck!"  _ Steve's breath is  _ gone _ ; he's quivering, still and not breathing, muscles jumping under his skin. " _ Ah, no. Nonono, I can't-- it's too much--"  _

"Color," Billy says, hand snapping out to settle on Jonathan's shoulder, squeezing like a threat.

" _ Green,"  _ Steve rasps, then sobs. "Daddy, please, don't make me."

Billy grins, tongue sliding between his teeth, hand dropping from Jonathan's shoulder. 

"You've got a greedy fucking pussy, baby." Billy says, spanking him  _ hard _ ; Steve seizes up and sobs out. "Taking  _ two cocks?  _ What a slut, right boys?"

Tommy groans, bucking a little, shoving more of himself up into Steve's clenching hole alongside Jonathan. "Think she  _ likes that _ , Hargrove. Look at how swollen that clit is." 

"Pussy's  _ dripping,"  _ Jonathan agrees, then moans when Billy upends the lube over where he's gradually inching inward. " _ Jesus.  _ What a  _ mess." _

"Hear that, baby girl? You're making a  _ mess. Gushing.  _ I think you  _ want  _ it." Billy says, pressing a little now-- helping lower Steve down onto the both of them. "All this fighting? I think you  _ wanna  _ get this pussy split open. Wanna get pumped full. Want us to  _ breed  _ that tight, greedy cunt."

Steve is  _ nonverbal.  _ His head is hanging back, mouth open, totally breathless. Panting heavy as they work him down, down,  _ down.  _

Then, he's sat, spread over the both of them, buried in to the hilt. Billy  _ groans _ . 

"Color," Billy breathes, palming at his own cock. 

Steve mewls. "Greennn--  _ nahh!" _

The guys take their cue. They start  _ moving.  _

Tommy braces Steve, mostly, bucking a little and baring his teeth. But Jonathan-- Jonathan is withdrawing, almost all the way, before sliding back in. Grunting every time, working up a rhythm. Both of them working together to coax those wonderful, wicked sounds out of Steve's mouth. 

They've got a steady motion in no time at all. 

Steve takes it all so perfectly. Tommy's eyes are rolling back. Jonathan is pressing his face between Steve's shoulders and panting. They're both fucking him so  _ good _ . 

"Love this pussy," Tommy says, flexing his hips up sharp, gripping Steve's thighs. "Such a  _ slut, _ taking us, like this."

"So fucking wet for us. So tight." Jonathan breathes. "Such a  _ good girl." _

Steve is crying out, so loud, practically shouting. He's sobbing, on their cocks, split open. Riding them. Billy can't  _ help it _ . 

"Want your mouth," he says, getting a hand in Steve's hair, angling him over where he's bent over Tommy, getting up on his knees to meet him. "Open up for me. Take it, baby girl."

Steve  _ does.  _ Opens wide and lets Billy slide past his lips and  _ moans  _ around him. 

Billy nearly loses it, right there. 

" _ Jeez-us,"  _ Jonathan spits.

And then they're moving  _ faster.  _ Harder. Fucking Steve  _ deeper.  _ Claiming and taking as Billy fucks Steve's pretty mouth. 

It seems like  _ forever.  _ Like they'll never stop. Like it will always be  _ this,  _ all three of them, inside of Steve. Fucking him so hard. So good. 

The second Billy thrusts forward to bury himself in Steve's throat, Steve  _ cums.  _ With a buck and a muffled shout. Spilling out onto Tommy's chest and struggling,  _ writhing,  _ as they all still, pressed in to the hilt, in the wet heat of Steve's body. 

"Oh,  _ fuck,  _ I can't," Tommy grunts. 

Jonathan's nodding helplessly. 

Billy knows what's about to happen. 

He fucks Steve's mouth as they cum in him. As they pump him full with stuttering hips. As Steve whines and shudders and struggles. 

Billy pulls the blindfold off, panting, groaning. Steve blinks up at him with teary eyes, lashes stuck together, keening so sweet for him. 

"That's it, baby." Billy says, withdrawing, stroking his cock and fisting his fingers in Steve's hair. "Eyes on me. Keep your mouth open."

Steve sticks out his tongue, rasping in breath after breath, and stares up at him as Billy finishes in thick, white ropes-- in his mouth, across his cheek, on his lips. 

"Fuck," Billy says and then rocks back onto his heels. 

They all slump together; a sweaty, sticky mess. All three of them supporting Steve as his eyes flutter closed. 

***

Clean up takes a while.

Billy doesn't want to leave Steve be, so he lets Tommy and Jonathan take care of the room. He takes a good, sweet time cleaning Steve up. Bringing him back down. Making sure he's not hurt anywhere. 

They shower together. Billy cradles Steve close and presses kisses to his face under the spray. 

He's peppering praise in, wherever he can, touching Steve and guiding him. Helping him step out on wobbly legs. Sitting him down and drying him off with a big, fluffy towel. Wrapping him up in the softest robe he could find and bundling him back out into the bedroom where Jonathan and Tommy have put fresh linens on the bed and are hovering. 

"How is he?" Jonathan asks. 

"Good," Billy says. 

Steve's head lulls against his shoulder. "Tired."

Billy presses his smile into Steve's hair. "That, too." 

Tommy blushes. "That was-- I mean. That was--"

"Sleeping, now. Talking, tomorrow." Steve mumbles, and Billy helps him climb into bed, offers him the painkillers on the nightstand for the undoubted  _ ache  _ he's gonna be feeling, and some more water. 

He's already made him drink two glasses. And eat a bar of chocolate. 

"You can stay, or you can go." Billy says, climbing in after him, tugging him close, and tucking the blankets down around them once Steve's finished with the water. "Your choice. Either way, get the lights."

Steve hums, nuzzling up under Billy's jaw. "Was I good?"

"You were fucking  _ perfect _ , pretty boy." 

When the lights flip off, Billy knows Steve's already asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: Steve's being consensually gangbanged by Billy, Tommy, and Jonathan. He does safeword at one point, but it all works out. Billy and Steve have an established relationship and decided to do this TOGETHER, but it is written as if Steve is not consenting/ being forced to participate with strangers.


End file.
